Goodnight
by Angeliel
Summary: Short - Songfic. Inclui Sirius, Tonks e Lupin SPOILER GRANDE DO 5º LIVRO! R&R Please...


Comentários iniciais: Nossa, essa fic veio meio louca na cabeça, eu tava procurando a letra de uma musica e passei por essa, que, de tão pequena me chamou a atenção... li e me veio uma coisa na cabeça, um sumário pra uma short e é isso que vem aí...  
  
Espero que apreciem, bjinhos Tomy  
  
PS: Os personagens aqui apresentados são de propriedade de J.K.Rowling e eu não tou fazendo nada que possa me render lucro, apenas ovos podres e tomates... A música também não é minha, é do Evanescence....  
  
Goodnight  
  
Mais uma noite mal dormida, mais um dia corrido e ela estava mais uma vez com o rosto lavado de lágrimas. Nyphandora Tonks estava sentada em sua cama, no quarto onde costumava ser o Quartel General da Ordem e agora, apenas o elfo louco e os quadros faziam barulho.  
  
No andar térreo, o a senhora Black gritava, tentando expulsar alguém que não mais estava entre os vivos, mas Tonks não se importava. Na verdade ela quase não ouvia nada, nem muito menos o andar arrastado do elfo se fazendo presente.  
  
Há dias não dormia, era sempre culpa do mesmo pesadelo, sempre a mesma cena e ela acordava gritando... Decidira ir parar naquela casa novamente por querer esquecer, quem sabe ali, onde ela constumava dormir bem, não poderia dormir sem sonhar?  
  
Tola idéia, ela agora sabia.  
  
A única coisa que a fazia se sentir bem era a presença de Sirius, quem sempre esteve com ela, mesmo que apenas no pensamento.  
  
Desde aquele maldito dia ela não mais pôde dormir, não mais pode sonhar como todas as moças da idade dela. Seu tempo era gasto entre mudanças de feição e perseguições que apenas terminavam em servos menores, mas nada muito concreto. O que fazer?  
  
Ela queria vingança, isto era certo, mas como? Remo já havia saído à caça de Belatrix e Petgrew, queria livrar a memória de Sírius, pelo menos.  
  
Harry, em casa dos Weasley e ela, ali, sozinha...  
  
Há um ano atras aquela casa estava apinhada de gente que, mesmo tentando se manter em silêncio, traziam alegria e preenchiam a lacuna há tanto presente em Tonks.  
  
Ela se lembrava de muito anos atras, quando os meninos estavam na escola e ela ficava, ansiosa, esperando eles de visita, num feriado ou nas férias. Lembrava da paciência de Remo em lhe contar histórias e Sírius dormindo ao pé da cama por não agüentar o modo lento e entonante de Lupin. Ela lembrava das gargalhadas que ela dava quando ele imitava uma voz mais fina, e depois uma mais grossa e por fim fazia caras e bocas para ela se distrair. E lembrava das broncas que eles levavam por ela, sempre que aprontava alguma façanha. Das brincadeiras, das guerras de neve que eles faziam no Natal e que sempre Sirius levava uma saraivada de bolas quando ia vez se ela havia se machucado ao levar uma bolada mais forte.  
  
Sem se dar conta, ela estava chorando, mais uma vez. Silenciosa e dolorosamente. Aquela maldita casa a fazia lembrar de coisas que ela queria e não queria lembrar. Na verdade, ela não queria esquecer, mas não queria reviver momentos como aqueles agora. Seu coração apertava em lembrar que Lupin estaria vagando as ruas a procura dos comensais, ele era o único. Ele era único.  
  
A ultima coisa que ela tinha, então, era Harry, se algo acontecesse com seu contador de histórias. Devia cuidar do menino, mesmo que daqui a alguns anos, ele não fosse mais menino pra ser cuidado, ela deveria zelar pelo afilhado de ser querido primo.  
  
Se deitou. Não agüentava mais ficar acordada, mesmo as poções não faziam efeito, era quase uma semana em pé e o corpo pedia alento. As lágrimas eram amparadas pelo tecido macio da fronha de travesseiro e o colchão era o lugar mais macio, mais até que uma nuvem. Fechou os olhos, Morfeu lhe englobando inteiramente, dando descanso aos pensamentos conturbados e dolorosos.  
  
Goodnight, sleep tight  
  
No more tears  
  
Ela estava linda, a sua pequena. Ele havia cuidado tão bem dela que ela agora sentia a sua falta, tão encarecidamente que doía até nele. Algo o chamava e ele precisava estar lá.  
  
Sentou-se ao lado da cama, no chão mesmo, sem querer descer para o andar de baixo. Não era um fantasma, mas o que o chamara ali era mais forte que tudo, era o choro de uma menina desamparada.  
  
Ele era quase sólido ali, olhou para suas mãos pálidas e suspirou, ele os havia deixado. Levou, num impulso, sua mão até o cabelo da prima, sentindo de leve a seda dos fios. A mancha no travesseiro mostrava a ele que ela realmente havia chorado. E muito, o rosto vermelho, a expressão dolorida. Seu coração se apertou.  
  
Não pensava mais como a vida podia ser injusta, sabia que tudo tinha uma razão e que seus amigos precisariam superar sua perda, doendo ou não.  
  
Ele sabia também que Tonks seria a mais afetada, junto com Harry, eles, juntos, perderam a ultima fonte de carinho e esperança de uma família que tinham, necessitariam de um vínculo.  
  
Goodnight Morning, I'll be here  
  
Sem sentir, ele ainda acarinhava as mechas de cabelo castanho escuro que corriam entre seus dedos e iam descansar no rosto da sua ultima esperança de paz na família. Ela sussurrou, fraquinho, ele não ouviu.  
  
_ Tenho medo...  
  
_ Não precisa ter medo, eu estou aqui... sempre vou estar...  
  
_ Porque você nos deixou? _ Ela recomeçara a chorar.  
  
_ Foi necessário, eu só quis proteger vocês... _ Ele também parecia chorar.  
  
_ Não vá...  
  
_ Eu preciso...  
  
_ Fique conosco...  
  
_ Não posso...  
  
_ Eu não posso sem você, o Harry...  
  
_ Vocês podem, eu estarei aqui, sempre olhando vocês...  
  
And when we say goodnight,  
  
Dry your eyes  
  
Ela não conseguia mais chorar, eus olhos se afogavam e sua boca permanecia semi aberta, soluços baixos e irregulares. Sirius passou a mão, delicadamente, pelo rosto da menina que ele tanto protegeu, como sua irmã mais nova, seu tesouro, sua amiga. E então chorou. "Espiritos choram?" pensou ele e teve a certeza quando sua lágrima escorreu e caiu, quente, pelo rosto pálido de Tonks.  
  
Because we said goodnight,  
  
And now goodbye  
  
We said goodnight  
  
Não mais podia ficar. O tempo o chamava e Zéfiros soprava ao seu ouvido que ele devia voltar.  
  
Seu desejo era permanecer ali, junto dos seres que amava, mas ele interferiria em decisões importantes e poderia ser a ruína. Ele devia confiar nos amigos. E foi o que fez. Ficou de pé, pisando no chão, estranhamente frio aos seus pés descalços, ele ainda sentia. Se inclinou e depositou um leve beijo na testa da sua protegida e se virou para ir embora.  
  
Levou um susto, era até engraçado pensar, um fantasma levando susto? Mas seus olhos se arregalaram, não era para ele ser visto. Remo estava ali, parado, no portal e a porta aberta e o rosto sério.  
  
_ Cuida dela?  
  
Ele apenas assentiu e Sirius partiu, as asas de anjo refulgindo com o vento da madrugada, deixando na casa uma menina que tinha uma importante missão, Jamais esquecer seu primo querido, e um homem que deveria zelar por ela e com os olhos cheios e lágrimas escapando.  
  
And now goodbye  
  
Comentários finais: Eu quase chorei escrevendo essa fic, mas eu acho que é frescura minha. Digo pra você que foi estranho, eu nunca tinha escrito uma fic assim e tou em sentindo meio pesada, melancólica e triste...  
  
Gente, deixem reviws, por favor, eu quero muito saber se volto a escrever assim ou se deixo de mão, se não tenho talento.. Kay?  
  
Bjinhos  
  
A tradução da música:  
  
Boa noite Evanescence  
  
Boa noite, br durma profundamentebr Sem mais lágrimasbr Boa noite br Amanhã, eu estarei aquibr E quando nós dizemos boa noite, br Secamos suas lágrimasbr Porque dizemos boa noite, br E agora adeusbr Nós dizemos boa noitebr E agora adeusbr 


End file.
